


Last Evening

by Spryte Magnus (BlueSteelFairy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/Spryte%20Magnus
Summary: A pair of drabbles about the Harvelle women set the evening before the big fight in "Abandon All Hope" in season five.
Relationships: Castiel/Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Kudos: 2





	1. One Question

Bobby Singer sat on the porch and chuckled as Ellen Harvelle got the angel drunk. He wasn't sure Castiel ever drank alcohol before Lucifer rose. Dean had made a pass at Jo. He'd seen that coming, and he'd also predicted her shooting him down. Sam was minding his own business, and Castiel definitely looked confused. It would seem the whiskey had had an effect.

  
"So think they can do it?"

Bobby looked up as Ellen approached and began to roll his wheels across the porch. At the sight, she chuckled a bit.  
"When I come back I'm getting you a new wheelchair. Going to make it camouflage and arm it with salt, a shot gun, and a knife in the handles. How you been getting by in your two story house?" She inquired as she sat on the stairs beside him.  
"Moved to the first floor. Was was the purpose of getting the angel drunk?"  
"Way I figure it whenever I re-open the Roadhouse he might be a client. That, and to find out if an angel can get drunk."  
"You sound like you have a lot of plans to live past tomorrow."  
"Its better then thinking I'm going to die tonight. But should I meet my maker in the near future, I've got one question for you, Bobby Singer."  
"What's that?" Bobby turned to look at Ellen, and she grinned at him.  
"Are you paralyzed everywhere below the hips?"


	2. Worldly Knowledge

"Evening."

Castiel looked up as the blonde sat beside him on the trunk of a broken car in Bobby's lot. She had a beer in hand, though the angel couldn't think of that. He still felt tingly after all the shots her mother had gotten him to take.

"I had no idea an angel had such a high alcohol tolerance." Jo offered him a smile, and the angel shrugged in reply.  
"Well, higher then Sam and Dean. They drank each other under the table." She stated.  
"How does that stuff do that?" Castiel asked.  
"Eh, I don't know." Jo sighed. "So. What are your plans?"  
"Eh?"  
"If you die tomorrow." Jo laughed. "There's no one you'd wanna spend tonight with?"  
"Dean is the closest." Castiel replied. Jo paused mid swig of her beer, and suddenly sputtered it with a laugh.  
"I didn't realize you and Dean had that sort of relationship."  
"Pardon?" Castiel blinked in confusion as Jo caught her breath.  
"Well for one I didn't realize Dean swung that way. Who throws and who catches?"  
"Throws and catches...?" Castiel blinked because her suggestions went directly over his head.  
"When you, you know..." Jo gestured, not used to talking to people who lacked worldly knowledge.  
"I don't."

Jo blinked and stared at him for a moment as she tried to process and find a new approach.  
"Is it you just don't know the original context of the question?" She inquired.  
"You asked who I'd wanna spend the night with."  
"I meant in terms of sex." Jo interjected.

Castiel blinked for a moment and tilted his head.  
"I don't know."  
"That's not a 'I don't know' question."  
"I don't know who I'd want to have sex with."

Jo paused once again to examine him, thoughtful.  
"Castiel. Are you a Virgin?"  
"What is it with humans' fixation on whether I've had sex? Between you and Dean, I swear it’s ridiculous." Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"Dean knows you're a virgin and you still are?"  
"Yes. Not for lack of his trying," Castiel replied, and he couldn’t tell why his cheeks seemed to flush. Jo's eyes widened, and she feigned a gasp.  
"So he did try to seduce you?"  
"What? No. Dean doesn't mate with men."

Jo began to erupt with laughter all over again.  
"You word things in an odd way, angel. Dean doesn't have sex with men."  
"Don’t they mean the same thing?  
"Mate means one intends to produce offspring. Dean does it for the pleasure."  
"Sex is...pleasurable?"

That stopped Jo in her tracks, and she whirled to look at Castiel. Before she spoke again, she held his gaze. "Its one thing to be a virgin. But you're completely naive, aren't you?"  
"I know more then you ever will." Castiel retorted defensively, "I’ve been around far longer, I've watched man kind rise from flat worms. I watched the stand of the 300 brave Spartans and Alexander the Great conquest the world."  
"You might know more history, but I know more about the world." Jo stated simly as she approached him..  
"Unlike-"

Castiel was about to present a counter argument, but Jo beat him to it. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the Angel. He was confused for a moment, not altogether sure what to do. Fortunately, she did, and tilted her nose ahead of time.

The kiss advanced and then they tangled, because for he couldn't figure out exactly what to do with is arms. Jo laughed and led their dance, one arm gently looped around his neck the whole time.  
"Told you I knew more." She whispered when they broke it the kiss, and Castiel recalled his human form needed to breath.  
"I remain-" He gasped, "Unconvinced."  
"Is that so?" Jo smirked. "I can be very convincing."  
"Prove it."

* * *

The next morning arrived and Castiel was a bit dazed. His hair was messy and stuck out in all directions, his tie was loose, and his shirt hanging open. They'd found their way into the back seat of the van, its seats long removed.

Jo was still asleep beneath his long coat, and he didn’t actually need to sleep. But he smiled as he admired her, considering that she was almost ethereal with he early sunlight shining off her blonde hair. There there what had transpired the night before.

Castiel hadn't understood all of it, but he had enjoyed it. Why did he think Ellen would have shot him for it if she knew?

"Good Morning."

Castiel turned to face Jo where she sat up.Her hair had fallen in such a fashion that it covered some of the things she'd show him last night.

"Morning." Castiel replied and offered her a smile. Jo beamed as she let the jacket fall and began to dress. At the sight of her bare, he recalled details of the night before, and his dazed expression returned.

  
"You should smile more often. It suits you." She proclaimed. "We should try to get back to the house before Mom gets up."  
"Don't you mean the others?"  
"Only mom would consider violence if she’d knew what you’ve done.”"  
"Fair enough."

Castiel reached for the door handle, but Jo grabbed his shoulder and laughed.  
"Maybe you should button up first."

* * *

Ellen emerged from Bobby's room after everyone else had gotten up. She wore one of his plaid shirts that fell to her knees-and nothing else.

"Oh, God, I did not need to think about Bobby having sex!" Dean exclaimed and Sam groaned from the bathroom.  
"Can I please recover from my hangover before we leave?"

"Better recover sooner!" Ellen shouted after she pulled on jeans and Bobby rolled beside her. "If I'm going through all this trouble to cook breakfast, you all are going to eat it!"

Sam groaned again and shut the door. Jo laughed at the exchanges, and smiled at Castiel.

“Help me set the table, angel?”  
“Alright.”

As they moved in the dining room, their hands brushed and Castiel blushed, but Jo didn't notice as she scurried to the kitchen to help her mother. However, Dean did notice, and raised an eyebrow at the angel.  
"Hey Cas," He began, "I've got a question."  
"What is it Dean?"  
"Are you still a virgin?"


End file.
